


Naptime Happiness

by LightInside



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightInside/pseuds/LightInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up from a nap with her love, Korra takes a minute to really appreciate how much she and Asami love each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naptime Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's like Summertime Sadness except better in every conceivable way
> 
> Really wanted to write some fluff after Petals of Flame chapter 8, so here's a prompt-less, plot-less pile of fluff and love. It did good for me, hopefully it does good for you too.
> 
> Now with fanart! Check the end notes for Lauraknatt's lovely piece!

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and turned my face away as bright light woke me up. It was starting to get late on a Sunday afternoon and sunlight had finally made it up to my face through the window. It had been a pretty good nap, but I didn't mind being woken up. We couldn't sleep too long, we had dinner plans. Still, we had another half hour before we needed to get ready. I decided to let Asami sleep til then, she needed the rest. The dork kept staying up late inventing stuff, it seemed like I was always having to pull her to bed, and then she still got up with the sun.

I looked down to where she was snuggled into my shoulder. Her back was to the sun, so she was just snoozing peacefully. The sunlight really brought out the shine in her hair. I ran my fingers through it a bit down her back, but stopped when she stirred. After a second, she burrowed into me harder and sighed as she kept sleeping. It made me smile.

I stretched my neck forward, pressed my nose into her hair, and breathed her scent in. It was lavender this time, with a hint of vanilla. She had a dozen different shampoos she liked and she always just picked whichever one she was in the mood for. I always tried to sneak in a sniff after she showered to see which one she'd used. I think she'd started to catch on cause lately she was draping her hair near my face quite a bit right after it was dry. My favorite was her pomegranate one, but they were all great.

She really was beautiful. I mean, she is beautiful, she's always been beautiful, but right then there was really something special. The hair on top of her head was a complete mess, she'd probably need an extra few minutes to brush it out. Her makeup was smudged, half of it on my shirt. One of her eyelids was still purple while the other one was back to her pale skin color. One half of her mouth was stretched open as it had caught on her finger and she was drooling just a bit while the other half was turned up in a little smile. Everything about her made me so happy I wanted to giggle, but I tried not to so I wouldn't wake her up.

I wondered how I got so lucky to end up with her. I knew I was strong and cared about people and always tried to be kind, but she fell for me even though I was aggressive and impulsive and hot-headed too. She was so compassionate and devoted and thoughtful and gorgeous and selfless. I knew she felt the same way about me, but I still didn't think even the Avatar was good enough for her. I was just glad she disagreed.

I felt her shift as she wrapped one hand around my bicep. "Hey babe." She hummed a response and stretched her back before nestling into me more and hugging me tighter. I chuckled as I started to scratch her back. "It's about time to get up. Don't want to be late for the double-date with Bolin and Opal, and something tells me you're gonna need a few extra minutes."

Her hand lifted from my arm to her hair, then went right back. "It'll be fine. Five more minutes."

"Five more minutes won't make you less sleepy."

"Not sleeping. Just laying here with you."

I grinned. "Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: [LauraKnatt](http://lauraknatt.tumblr.com/) drew fanart for this little oneshot! Check it out and check her out! She's super rad!
> 
> [](http://lauraknatt.tumblr.com/post/129399206818/fanfic-friday-42-naptime-happiness-by)  
> 


End file.
